1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a recording head for printing an image on a sheet such as a print sheet, and, more particularly to an image forming apparatus that has a feed tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus having a recording head includes, other than the recording head and an apparatus body having a sheet conveying mechanism, a feed tray for placing sheets such as print sheets and a discharge tray for discharging a sheet having an image formed thereon. For example, in an image forming apparatus described in JP-A-2006-142605, a feed tray is arranged in the rear part of an apparatus body and a discharge tray is arranged in the front part of the apparatus body.
When the feed tray is arranged in the rear part of the apparatus body as in the conventional image forming apparatus, the feed tray is in a position distant from an operator. Therefore, it is difficult for the operator to view sheets on the feed tray and perform work for supplying sheets to the feed tray. Moreover, it may be difficult to set sheets in an accurate position of the feed tray.
It is an object of the invention to provide an image forming apparatus and an image forming method with which it is possible to easily set sheets in a feed tray.